The Quiet Snow
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Lame title is lame. Yu-Gi-Oh version of Proof of Life by Rin Kagamine and Soundless Voice by Len Kagamine. Character Death. Don't like, don't read.
1. Yugi's Proof of Life

A/N: Are you guys mad? If you are, please PM me to tell me. Are you mad that I got rid of For You, My Only Master? I swear I deleted it on complete accident! Please. Just PM me to tell me your mad. If you want me to do a complete rewrite of it, PM me. Okay, now this story, I got arter listening to Proof of Life and Soundless Voice by the Kagamine Twins. And, don't flame me just because I see them as Brother and sister. Fans can choose if their bro and sis, lovers, or mirror images. I choose Bro and Sis most of the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the Kagamines. I only own the plot.

"Come on, Yami! Let's go outside!" Yugi said happily. Yami looked at his smile.

"Why don't you rest for a bit, Aibou" Yami suggested.

Yugi pouted. "But I wanna go play in the snow!" he protested. Yami shook his head.

"The snow will still be there in a few hours." he said. He took Yugi's hand and took him to the couch. Yugi's pout deepened as Yami sat him down and covered him with a blanket.

"I'll be right back with some hot chocolate for you" Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi protested.

"I got an idea. Even though I want you to drink some now, when we come back inside, I'll get you another mug, okay?" Yami suggested.

"Okay" Yugi sighed. Yami left the room. Yugi looked out the window and saw the other kids playing. He watched them a while. How he wanted to go out and play with them so badly!

Yami sat down in a chair after putting the teapot on the stove to heat up the water. He sighed. Yugi has a virtually incurable disease. He didn't know how much longer Yugi had. He hoped it was a couple years. When the water was hot enough, Yami got out a plain white mug and put in the hot chocolate mix. He poured in the water, and he stirred. He put in a few marshmallows, knowing how much Yugi loved them. He went back to the living room. Yugi was looking out the window.

"Here's your hot chocolate, Aibou" Yami said. Yugi turned to him and smiled. Yami returned the smile and handed the mug to Yugi. The mug seemed to slip through Yugi's hands. It crashed on the ground, sending peices of ceramic and hot, brown liquid everywhere. Yugi's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Yami!" he exclaimed.

"It's alright, Aibou. I'll clean it up. Once I'm done, I'll come and sit with you for a while, okay?" Yami said. Yugi nodded, and watched him clean up his own mess. He felt horrible for dropping the mug.

While he was in the kitchen again, throwing away the broken mug and getting a rag, a couple tears fell down Yami's face. "It's getting worse." he said to himself quietly.

*a few hours later*

Yugi and Yami were outside, playing. Yugi had a huge smile on his face. He threw another snowball at Yami, and it hit Yami square in the face. Yugi laughed as Yami chased him.

Yami suddenly stopped.

Yugi's body fell towards the ground.

"A...Aibou?" Yami asked.

No response.

Yugi's body laid on the ground. Snow gently fell on his face, making it look even more innocent. Yami ran to his side and shook him.

Again, no response.

Yami took his pulse.

No.  
No.  
Please no. Anything but this!  
Anything!

"Aibou...? Wake up. Please." Yami begged.

Nothing came from the shorter of the two. Yami bit his lip as tears fell down his face.

"AIBOU!" he screamed towards the sky.

"AIBOU! COME BACK!"

A/N: Next chapter is Yami's response to Yugi's death, otherwise known as Soundless Voice. If you think I have no heart typing this, I want you to know that I am very close to tears right now. Yugi is just soo adorable! It's so hard to write character death and not cry. 


	2. Yami's Soundless Voice

A/N: This will be Yami's response to Yugi's death, otherwise known as Soundless Voice by Len Kagamine. ZOMG I BAWLED LIKE A BABY WHEN I FIRST HEARD THIS SONG!

Yami held Yugi's motionless body close to him. Tears fell down his face and landed on Yugi's jacket.

His aibou.

His sweet little aibou.

Gone.

Stolen from him by the hands of death.

He could do nothing. He felt so powerless.

He was the Pharaoh, Ra d*** it! And yet, nothing could bring his aibou back.

"Tell me if it hurts. Tell me if it's lonely. What kind of place are you leaving to see? Don't leave. Where ever you're going, I cannot follow. Weren't the two of us always together as one?" Yami sobbed. holding Yugi's body tighter. "If wishes come true, then just once more, I'd like to hear your voice. Just once, one more time. Call out to me" Yami begged.

The snow that fell from the sky was gently piling up around the two in the snow. Yami didn't notice, much less care. All he could focus on was Yugi. He didn't want him to leave.

Not now, not ever!

It wasn't fair!

Yugi had such a long life in front of him! Why did it have to end so short!

Why!

The world seemed to stop for Yami.

"You continue to grow cold, Aibou. That voice of yours hasn't returned. Cannot explain this to me. Listen to my voice: Laugh again, Aibou. If wishes come true, then take away my voice. And give it to my beloved one, please. I am all alone in a world without you, and all that remains is this moment of us together. As you rot away" Yami sobbed even harder.

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. The snow that had fallen on Yugi's face, Yami wiped it off. He didn't want ANYTHING to spoil his precious aibou's face.

"I was in love with you, and I couldn't even say it. I am locked out of a world with you for eternity. Even if I scream, it won't reach you and your voice is no longer here" Yami bawled. He threw his head up towards the sky and screamed as loud as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed.

"Hey to the tickening snow, find some way to pile up forever. Take everything away from me. This soundless voice of mine, erase it away. All odf it. Make it white" Yami begged.

The snow that had piled around the two tri-color haired boys was up to Yami's shoulders. He didn't even care. Before long, Yami and Yugi were completely covered with snow. And soon after that, Yami froze to death.

"I missed you, Mou Hitori No Boku" Yugi's voice said when Yami entered the spirit world. Yami latched onto Yugi, never wanting to lose him ever again.

*A few hours later*

Joey, Tristan, and Tea were throwing snowballs at each other in the same spot where Yugi and Yami were. Joey ran into a very large mound of snow. Some of it shook off, exposing Yami's hair. The three then proceeded to try and dig their friend out of the snow. They gasped, seeing Yugi there as well. Whet had shocked them the most was that their two friends were dead.

A/N: Yes yes, I included acutal bits from the song into this. I had to. I was THIS CLOSE to bawling my eyes out while typing this. 


End file.
